Just Marking My Property
by nareiya
Summary: A fic about Cagalli’s plan just to get him and make her disappear! Pairing: AxCxT Crossover: GSD & Naruto
1. Lamost

**Just Marking My Property**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

A fic about Cagalli's plan just to get him and make her disappear! Pairing: AxCxT; Crossover: GSD & Naruto

**Chapter One: Almost**

Itachi Uchiha kept on murmuring profanities for the last two hours while Athrun Zala laughs nervously. Why? The reason is quite simple. Athrun and Itachi were good friends and today, Itachi had just planned to visit his old friend but it seems that an old hermit's passport was approved and thus, enabling **_her_** to travel with him.

"Right Itachi?" Tsunade asked him while smiling.

His eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "What?"

Athrun cannot help but shake his friend's hand, "You never told me that you already have a girlfriend!"

"Me…with that hermit? No way! Why would I marry a fifty year old woman?"

Now, Athrun was confused, "Why don't you accept her?"

"Because," he lowered his voice, "Who knows that her hymen has been broken for twenty years now?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, she's no longer a virgin."

"Now way, just look at her, she looks like us, nineteen!" Athrun tried to justify.

Itachi placed his hands inside his pocket and continued to walk, "Where's the nearest comfort room here?"

"Right on the next elevator." He answered back as Itachi run as fast as he can, leaving Tsunade and Athrun alone.

**After one hour…**

It has been one hour since Itachi left, for the past hour, Tsunade bit her fingernails but now, she tried to examine Athrun from head to toe.

**Tsunade's POV**

_His hair is good…his emerald eyes are nice to stare at, his…his height is proportioned with mine, his body is good…I can bet that his one of the people who has abs but does not want to show it. Well Tsunade, today is the day you mark your property!_

**Normal POV**

Athrun Zala's eyes widen as Tsunade cling to his arm, "Let's go!"

_Where is she going? _He asked himself as Tsunade continued to run fast, faster than Cagalli he might add.

After five minutes, they stopped in one dress shop where Tsunade dragged him in.

"Just wait for me, Athrun-kun." She said seductively as she went inside one of the fitting room, which made him gulp.

After five minutes of waiting, Tsunade poked out her arm and signaled him to enter. Seeing that it will not be bad and there was no sales clerk in sight, He walked nearer and her hand pulled him in. She quickly slammed him on the wall and whispered his name which made him shiver. Slowly but surely, she started to unbutton his polo and her hands roaming around his body. He tried not to scream. She was about to kiss him when…

"Miss, there are many customers, please make it fast." The clerk said.

She faced him, "You're just lucky…for now."


	2. The war starts

**Just Marking My Property**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

A fic about Cagalli's plan just to get him and make her disappear! Pairing: AxCxT; Crossover: GSD & Naruto

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoy this fic just like topsy-turvy, you are my sunshine and spreading my wings!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD or Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: the war starts  
**

"la la la la!" sang by Cagalli Yula Athha-Zala while chopping some carrots for her spaghetti. Now that she and Athrun are living in together, she wonders how will their life be if they're married.

"My gosh!" she screamed in delight. She wasn't herself today, in fact, she was becoming more of a woman day after day.

**

* * *

With Athrun and Tsunade who happened to be outside of the town house of Cagalli and Athrun…**

Athrun sighed as he removed the key of his car. He sternly faced Tsunade, "Listen, the moment we go in, no more funny stuffs. Got it?"

Tsunade nodded. The moment they got out of Athrun's car, she instantly clanged to him.

"my god!" Athrun said as he slapped his forehead. A big predicament is surely bound to collide him sooner or later.

They walked a bit and presto! They were already outside of the house. Athrun stretched his hand and knocked on the door.

They heard rapid footsteps nearing and the beautiful blonde appeared as the door swung open. First she was happy to see Athrun back but she frowned the moment she saw Tsunade giving her a dead glare. She was about to glare back a deadlier glare but Athrun pulled her aside.

"Look, Cagalli," he said in a rather calm voice, "She's my friend's friend and she has no place to stay at so…"

"So she'll stay here?" Cagalli finished for him and waved her big wooden spatula and pointed it at Tsunade, "You fix the table," and she pointed at Athrun, "We'll talk upstairs, right now."

Tsunade just followed Cagalli's instruction obediently. Cagalli pulled Athrun in the living room. She eyed him in a rather serious look, "You listen," she said and held his hand too tight, "If she does one wrong move, she'll be out of this house. Do you understand?"

He was about to reason out but she repeated her inquiry and held his hand tighter.

"Yes." He nodded and she released her tight grip

Tsunade's head popped from the side of a wall, "Dinner's ready."

Cagalli nodded and wrapped her left arm around Athrun's waist, "Let's eat, honey."

Athrun nodded and his eyes widen as Tsunade also wrapped her arm around his waist, "Athrun darling, let's get going!"

Cagalli glared at Tsunade and Tsunade glared at Cagalli.

"Get away from my Athrun!" they both yelled at the same time. Their eyes widen in surprise.

"Don't you dare copy me!" Cagalli pointed at her by using her big wooden spatula.

"You're the one who copied me!" she answered back and pointed at her by using her wooden chopsticks.

"This is war!" they both yelled and a catfight officially started.

During this war, Athrun took the opportunity to eat all of the food.

**

* * *

During night…**

Cagalli entered their bedroom and smiled at the sleeping Athrun. He looks handsome whether he is awake or sleeping. She sighed and lied beside him. Her skillful fingers slowly crept around his body and eventually she hugged him, treating him as if he is a throw pillow, a comfy one to be precise.

An hour later, Tsunade entered the bedroom and saw Athrun sleeping peacefully. She lied at the right side (obviously, Athrun is in the middle while Cagalli at the left and Tsunade at the right side) and hugged him before entering dreamland.

**

* * *

Morning…**

When morning arrived, Athrun felt good. He slowly opened his emerald eyes and saw two sleeping beauties sleeping beside him. He sighed. It's really hard if you're handsome.

**

* * *

End of Chapter**

**A/N:**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**-Nareiya **


End file.
